Snow Claus
Joseph Balthazar Christopher Claus, commonly referred to and nicknamed Snow Claus, is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. He is the only son and youngest child of Santa Claus, and younger twin brother of Destiny Claus, the current heir to their father's legacy. Though destiny-less, Snow currently attends Ever After High and is set to be his sister's helper when she finally gets to fulfill her legacy. He sides with the Roybels on the destiny conflict - despite loving and doting on his father's job, Snow fully and truthfully supports the Rebel cause, as he believes everyone should find their own happiness. Character 'Personality' Personality-wise, Snow isn't much different from his sister, Destiny, and they share many personality traits. Just like his twelve minutes elder twin, Snow is a kind and gentle soul with excellent manners, who always looks forward being the nicest guy he can be. He is the "warm big brother" type and tends to take a brotherly, sometimes fatherly figure to his friends. His soft and bright constant smile does not hide his worries with the well-being of those around him, and he truly is a protective friend who would do anything for those he loves. In many situations, Snow would give up his own happiness and safety just to see everyone happy, safe and sound. A loyal friend, Snow is incapable of turning his back on those he loves and those who need him, especially his dearest family and friends. Everything Snow does, he does for them, and shows his immense love for them in the minimal details. Always very caring and concerned, Snow always looks after everyone around him and wishes to protect them from every harm. He is particularly protective of his sister, and growing up having to constantly look after her due to her sometimes chaotic magic built Snow to be who he is today, in terms of worries about those he loves. Snow is generally very optimistic and always tries to see the bright parts of situations. He is confident about what the future holds for him, and tries to help people with that as well. He truthfully wants everyone to know that everything's gonna be okay, and wants to be helpful for that to, indeed, happen. He always has a special way of making everyone feel safe and calm, and is quite talented at calming others down. Snow just knows what to say and what to do, and knows how to stay calm to be useful to everyone in hard situations. Fairly more grounded than his sister, Snow seems to be somewhat older than he actually is. After all, someone has to be both Destiny's impulse control and the voice of reason in certain circumstances. Snow isn't as excited than his twin, and is actually very calm and rather serene. His smile just shows off his tranquility, even if he is anxious or worried about something. Snow just certainly knows what to do to calm himself down, and that's why he is also able to calm other people down. Additionally, as expected for a child of Santa Claus, Snow is very creative and original. He's full of wonderful ideas and people often come to him when they need to be inspired. Snow can come up with wondrous ideas at any given moment, and this is truly helpful for his future job. If anyone needs any suggestion for absolutely anything, they can certainly come to Snow, no matter when. 'Appearance' Snow is a pale boy of average height, particularly skinny and of delicate, gracious built. He has golden blonde, very curly messy hair that sometimes partially slightly cover his bluish green eyes, and very light freckles over his dainty face. Snow enjoys the Victorian Winter fashion and it's rare to see him wearing something that isn't Winter-esque. His main colours are dark red, golden/bronze and tints of green, and his motifs include mainly Christmas-esque patterns, such as mistletoes, poinsettias, reindeers, bells and little lights. Hobbies & Interests Toy Making & Designing TBA Ice-Skating TBA Sleigh Riding TBA Winter Sports TBA Cooking TBA Christmas Shopping TBA Fairy Tale The Legend of Santa Claus : Main article: Santa Claus Santa Claus, also known as Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas, Kris Kringle and simply "Santa", is an important figure with legendary, historical and folkloric origins who, in many Western cultures, is said to bring gifts to the homes of the good children on 24 December, the night before Christmas Day. However, in some European countries children receive their presents on St. Nicholas' Day, either the 6th or 19th of December. How Snow Fits Into It Snow was born twelve minutes after his sister, Destiny, to Santa Claus and his wife, Mrs. Claus. By birthright terms, Destiny is destined to take after Santa Claus's legacy, and with her being a Royal, Snow is actually legacy-less. However, he is set to help out his sister when she finally gets to fulfill her destiny, and Snow truly thinks it's a lovely job and truly wants to become what he is supposed to be. He would most likely be a Royal, but wants to support the Rebel cause - as he believes everyone should be able to choose their own future. Relationships Family Nicholas & Annalina Claus TBA Destiny Claus TBA ' Paloma Nieve ' TBA Friends TBA - Open ;w; Pets Snow has a baby reindeer, Yule, given to him by his father before he came to Ever After High. Yule is a beyond adorable "good boy", as defined by Snow himself, and likes to prance around the school with the son of Santa. He also has a pet Ice Dragon, whose name is Nightwish. Nightwish is a kind good boy as well, and Snow spoils and pampers him. Romance Joy Starr TBA Class Schedule 1st Period: Cooking Class-ic 2nd Period: Arts and Crafts 3rd Period: Crownculus 4th Period: Grimm-nastics 5th Period: Woodshop 6th Period: Geografairy Trivia * Snow's birthday is on December 24th, making him a Capricorn. * He has been nicknamed by Destiny when he was a child, and was also the one who gave her her nickname. They have been using those names ever since. * Snow has a very heavy Dutch accent, mixed with Swedish. * He speaks English, Dutch, Swedish and a bit of Spanish. * Snow has a secret tattoo of a reindeer on his back. * Snow always includes a lot of Winter-related emojis into his texts. The amount of Winter emojis he can find is actually surprising. * He is extremely allergic to Eggnog. * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:Santa Claus Category:WiseUnicorn's characters